


One, Two, Three: Kisses for Me

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: When you first kiss your soulmate, you get a flash into your future. And when Logan first kisses Virgil, he doesn't expect to be surrounded my Virgil + two other people, huddled around a Christmas tree.





	One, Two, Three: Kisses for Me

Logan’s first kiss was… well, it wasn’t very good. He had been on a date with this nice boy, and it had gone fairly well but… The boy, it turns out, wasn’t for him. It didn’t matter that Logan had been festering a crush on this boy- what? Six months now? It didn’t matter that he had finally worked up the courage to ask this boy on a date. It certainly didn’t matter that they had held hands at the movie theater and snuggled up next to each other. None of it mattered. Because when they had kissed, eyes closed, Logan saw nothing.

It was common knowledge that when you first kissed your soulmate, you saw a glimpse of your future. And when he kissed that boy, Logan saw absolutely nothing. He had stepped back after a few seconds, staring at the boy. The boy stared at him. And neither of them could work up the nerve to say something, so Logan just turned around, opened the door to his house, and went inside without a goodnight. He cried himself to sleep, not even bothering to tell him dad what had happened until the next day

But that was seven years ago now, and Logan was over it. He hadn’t forgotten it, of course, it was his first heartbreak. But now he had been through many other dates, through many other kisses, and he was learning something. Not everyone you liked would be your soulmate. He had gone through many crushes, but he knew this now. It was best not to get your hopes up. Besides, Logan had something more important to focus on right now.

He was moving into his first dorm room!

Finally by himself, away from his parents and all that had followed him through his childhood. Well, almost by himself. There was going to be a roommate, but did that really matter? He was finally free to make decisions all by himself! He was just going to get the last box from his car when he ran face first into someone.

“Greetings! A little eager to get to know me, are you?”

Logan felt a blush creep up his face, but he snarked back, “I was just going to get my last box before my roommate arrived. I am terribly sorry for running into you but I really must be going-”

“Hey hold up!” The man called as Logan pushed his way passed him. “I’m your roommate!”

Logan stopped dead, and turned around to actually get a good look at the man. He was dark red shirt, reading, “I’m your Prince Charming,” sparkling black pants, and boots? Certainly not something Logan would ever wear, nor would even dare to buy. He coughed awkwardly.

“Well I’m sorry for my rude introduction, then, I suppose.” Logan said, stepping back towards the man. “I’m Logan Sanders. You must be Roman Emyr.”

“Indeedy I am,” Roman said, hoping out a hand. Logan cringed at the word “indeedy” but shook his hand anyway. Roman grinned. “Looks like we’ll be good friends, eh, specs?”

The first semester of classes flew by, really. Roman eventually got less annoying, and, though they still argued a lot, Logan had a soft spot for him. Over Christmas break, they had to go back home to their families and Logan felt a pang of loneliness without Roman’s obsessive talking there to calm him.

Logan’s family was alright. His mother had died when he was young, so young that he didn’t even remember her, but his father often told him that he reminded him of her. This was comforting to Logan, knowing at least if his mother wasn’t physically alive, she was alive in him. And, besides his father, Logan didn’t have any other family. There were Uncles and Aunts, of course, but they were… not as accepting of Logan’s sexuality as his father was. But they got along just fine by themselves, and they were happy.

He was currently at the local mall, shopping for a Christmas present for his father. Logan walked into a clothing store, and was examining a tee shirt when someone brushed passed him with a muttered sorry. Logan looked up to say that it was alright but his words caught in his throat. In front of him was one of the most physically appealing people he had seen in… in well, ever! Dark purple hair fell into his face, and his makeup, dear god! Roman wore makeup but it was nothing as spectacular as this!

“Do you uh- need something?”

Logan felt himself flush when the person talked.

“I- no I don’t I was just- uh-”

“Cool it bud,” the person said. “Deep breaths alright? Calm down.”

“Right, right,” Logan said, taking a few deep breaths as instructed. He swept his hair back, opening his mouth to apologize but instead saying, “you are very attractive.”

It was now their turn to blush. Logan couldn’t deny that the light pink that spread over their cheeks made them even more attractive. The person coughed awkwardly.

“Thanks? I suppose. You’re pretty good looking yourself, dude.”

And a week later, Logan found himself on a date with this handsome stranger. His name was Virgil Wicker, and he was one of the most charming people Logan had ever met. Funny, sarcastic, and mysterious, Virgil had most definitely taken a place in his heart. They were just finishing up their first date, the day before Christmas, and got home at almost midnight. Virgil smiled at him slightly, and Logan couldn’t help but smile back. But as they got closer to Logan’s father’s house, he felt nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. Here came the real test.

“So,” Logan murmured as they pulled up into the driveway. “Should we…?”

“Kiss?” Virgil filled in, and when Logan looked over he could see the anxiousness written all over his face. “I suppose so. So we can see if it’s actually worth going on another date.”

They looked at each other from their seats, and then started to close the gap. It was only when they were an inch away from each others lips when Virgil backed away, chuckling nervously.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I get really anxious about stuff like this and-”

“Virge,” Logan said. “We don’t have to kiss.”

“No I want to!” Virgil quickly said, and blushed when he realized what he had just said. “I do, I’m just uh- surprise, I’m nervous.”

“I’m nervous too,” Logan confessed. “Very. Because I actually… I actually uh- like you, Virgil. You’re a very appealing person, both physically and otherwise. May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Virgil said in a hushed voice, and they leaned in again. Logan could practically feel Virgil’s blush, his nervousness. Logan closed his eyes, just before their lips touched and leaned in that slight bit more.

And suddenly, the world around him was moving. The pitch blackness that he usually saw when kissing someone was gone. He was in a cozy looking house, with three other people. It was Christmas day and they were all sitting on the floor under the tree. Logan looked to his left and saw Virgil’s smiling face, plus someone behind him who Logan didn’t recognize. He turned to his right and- Dear God, was that-

The kiss ended sharply when Logan pulled back. He opened his eyes to see he was still in the car, with Virgil. The were sparkles in Virgil’s eyes. He was grinning widely, the blush on his face ten times darker.

“Lo did you see?! There’s gonna be two more- I- you’re my soulmate! Oh my god, you’re my soulmate, holy fuck!”

“Roman,” Logan muttered, and Virgil paused for a second.

“What was that?”

“One of our soulmates- it’s Roman, he’s my roommate, I didn’t even know-”

And they were scrambling to get Logan’s phone, to text Roman, to ask him to come over.

**_Hey, I need to talk to you._ **

And they waited. And waited. And waited. It was well past one AM when they finally got a response from Roman. A sloppy, misspelled, “what’s up?” Logan asked if he could come over tomorrow, and Roman hesitantly agreed he would come down sometime in the late evening. It was Christmas tomorrow, after all. A time to spend with family. Still, their meeting was set up and Logan and Virgil fell asleep on Logan’s bed.

The next morning, they woke up to Virgil’s phone buzzing in a panic. He had forgotten to tell his family he slept over at Logan’s. He left with a hurried goodbye, and Logan was left alone with his dad for Christmas.

Maybe he was nervous for his meet up with Roman later today, maybe he was bored because they had finished unwrapping their Christmas presents earlier than usual, but the day passed by slowly. Virgil finally came back around five PM, and they waited, cuddling together, for Roman to arrive. Logan could practically feel the anxiousness radiating off Virgil, and there was a moment where he had to talk him through a breathing exercise, but besides that it was alright. Seven o’clock finally arrived at it’s slow pace, and there was a knock at the door. Virgil and Logan rushed downstairs to make sure that Logan’s father didn’t answer it first.

“Hey Lo- oh who’s this?”

“I’ll explain in a second,” Logan said, ushering him inside. “We’ve got something to discuss.”

“Well you make it sound like it’s something big if you say it like that,” Roman chuckled, but he stopped when he saw them share a glance. “It’s nothing big, is it?”

“Follow me,” Logan instructed, closing the door. The traveled upstairs, and back into Logan’s room. The nervousness was apparent. When they all sat down, Logan realized that they actually hadn’t figured out how to address the topic of them being-

“We’re soulmates!” Virgil blurted out, and Logan hit him lightly on the arm.

“Oh!” Roman said, and for some reason Logan heard hurt behind his voice. “Well- uh- congrats, I guess?”

“No, no,” Logan said. “We’re soulmates. As in the three of us. Well, plus one but-”

“We’re soulmates!?” Roman yelped, his eyes wide. “Thank god!”

“I- what?”

“You have no idea how long I’ve had a crush on you, Lo,” Roman confessed, running a hand through his hair. “God, I mean, it’s been ages- wait can I ask who he-” he pointed to Virgil, “is now?”

“I’m Virgil,” Virgil filled in. “Virgil Wicker. I go to a different college but I met Logan at the mall, and he said I was attractive, and it just sort of snowballed from there-”

“Hang on a second- Logan worked up the nerve to call someone attractive? Bless my heart, he’s growing up-”

“Shut up Princey,” Logan snarked, but found a smile gracing him lips.

And two became three. They met up every weekend, to talk, to spend time together. It was magical, and special, and comforting but there was something missing. Throughout the years, they kept in mind their fourth soulmate, wondering where he was, who he was. It wasn’t until they were all well out of college, and into the real world, when they finally found him. They had been looking for him all along, of course, but they found him in the strangest place.

It was hot as hell outside, but here the three of them were, walking down the sidewalk in downtown. They were just passing by a building when a very cute looking man stumbled outside, spilling his papers everywhere. Of course they went to help, not even because of the fact that he was so cute, but because he just dropped to his knees and started to sob.

“M'sorry, m'sorry,” the man said tearfully when they all knelt down to help him. “No, no please- I got it. I can handle it.”

“Let us help,” offered Roman, already picking up some papers. “We've got nowhere to be in a rush today. Just taking a stroll down town.”

“A- alright,” the man sniffed. “Alright okay, m'sorry…”

“No need to apologize,” Logan told him, picking up some more papers. “It's okay to need help.”

“I don't deserve help,” the man said scornfully. “People like me deserve to- to-”

“People like you?” Virgil questioned. “And what exactly are people like you?”

The man glanced around, worry sketched on his face. He seemed to be on the edge of telling them something important. Then, in a seemingly split second decision, he whispered,

“I'm transgender.”

“And we're gay,” Roman retorted. “Welcome to the club.”

Maybe it was because they felt bad for him, maybe it was because he was was dashingly good looking, but they invited him to lunch. And he spilled his whole story. His name was Patton Hart, and he was- well, used to be- an office worker. That was until his word got out about him being transgender, and his extremely transphobic boss fired him on the spot. He had just been coming out of the office with the last of his papers when he tripped. That’s where he met Logan, Roman, and Virgil. By the time Patton was done telling his store (and also half way done with his lunch), Roman looked ready to fight someone. Virgil just had that deadly look in his eye- the one that that made Logan very afraid. And Logan himself? He was beyond angry, but kept it to himself. Anger wasn’t what Patton needed right now.

“I suppose I deserved it-”

“Falsehood,” Logan said, a slight snark in his voice. “You did not. Just because you are born one way doesn’t mean that people are allowed to boss you around. We are equal.”

“Well, gee, Lo that means a lot…” Patton sniffed again, and rubbed his eye. Logan was about to respond when he shot up, eyes wide. “I better be going, my girlfriend will be angry if I don’t show up on time and-”

“We’ll take you!” Roman offered.

“No, no, please don’t. She doesn’t like seeing me with other people-”

Logan’s mind was working fast. From what Patton had said about his girlfriend, she was bad. Very, very bad, and they had to get him out of there. Of course, while Logan was thinking of a plan, Roman acted brash, in the typical Roman fashion. He leaned across the table, grabbed a fist full of Patton’s polo shirt, and kissed him on the lips. Hard, passionately. And they were there for what seemed like minutes before Roman finally pulled away, a dazed smile on his lips.

“Soulmates,” Roman announced as Patton leaned back, his eyes wide, his face flushed. “You’re not going back to her, Pat. Never again.”

So no, Logan’s first kiss didn’t go very well. It didn’t go as planned. He wasn’t soulmates with that boy. Nor the boy after that. Or the one after that one. But he would have waited thousands of kisses if it meant he always got to be with his soulmates. Roman, Virgil, Patton… They understood what it’s like to be alone and speechless, what’s it’s like to cry yourself to sleep. Luckily, that would never happen again.


End file.
